Some devices (e.g. wire grid polarizers) have small, delicate features which can include nm-sized dimensions. Such delicate features can be damaged by tensile forces in water or other liquid on the device. These delicate features may need protection from such tensile forces.
Although many protective chemistries and methods of application have been developed, they can have disadvantages. One disadvantage of some of these protective chemistries is insufficient durability, particularly high-temperature durability. A disadvantage of some methods of applying these protective chemistries (e.g. immersion deposition) is dissolution of an outer material of the device while applying the protective chemistry. Other disadvantages of such methods can include non-uniform protective chemistry thickness, waste disposal, health hazards, rinsing residue, and damage to manufacturing equipment.